


The Downfall

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny finds out what Lisa has done to Kristina, he decides it's time to do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downfall

It all began when he opened the door to his apartment to find Kristina standing at the door, her hand curled into a fist ready to knock. It wasn't unusual for Kristina to be over there, mostly to see Ethan if she couldn't find him at the Haunted Star. Johnny knew by looking at her that something wasn't quite right with her, the way she wobbled as she walked inside before falling backwards into his arms, her glazed over eyes looking up into his. He held an arm around her back, before he leaned over to tuck an arm under her legs as he scooped her up, and carrying her over to the couch. Holding her in his lap, he looked at her, "Krissy?", he tapped her cheek with his free hand, "Baby, look at me please?!"

"Krissy, baby, what did you take?", Johnny asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice, as she looked at him with partly closed eyes. He held her face between his hands, trying to get a good look at her eyes, "Come on, Krissy, what did you take?"

She shook her head, trying to make him let her face go, "I'm so sleepy."

Johnny shook his head, "No, Krissy, stay awake for me, baby, stay awake."

"Don't want to, I got to study.", she murmured, her eyes flickering shut, "I got to get into Yale."

"I know you do, but right now you got to help me. Okay? You need to tell me what you took.", Johnny held her up with his arm supporting his back, her head lulling against his shoulder, "Stay with me , Krissy. Stay with me, baby."

"Always.", she sighed, snuggling in closer to him, pressing her face into his neck. He could feel her hot, shuddering breath against his bare skin. Swallowing, he pulled her purse into her lap, opening it to see if he could find something that could give him some idea of what she had taken.

He bypassed her cell phone, make-up, tissues, gum, her wallet, the normal stuff a young woman her age would have inside. He was checking the pockets when he heard the soft rattle. Closing his hand around the bottle, he pulled it out and looked at the label. He didn't recognize the name of the medication that was written on it, but the writing...the writing, he knew all too well.

Unable to hold back the oath that tumbled out of his mouth, he tucked the bottle into the pocket of his jeans before gathering her up in his arms. Holding her to him, he brushed a kiss over her sweaty forehead, "You're going to be okay, Krissy, you're going to be okay. I promise."

He didn't know if he believed the words as he said them, carrying her out into the hallway, but she had to be okay, "Just hold on, baby, hold on."

+

He sat alone in the emergency waiting room, waiting for someone to tell him something, anything. He had watched helplessly as Kristina was whisked away on a gurney, with Steven Webber and Epiphany taking charge when he came into the ER carrying her. Steven sent the pill bottle to the lab for testing, unsure of what might have been inside, considering he never seen the name of it before, calling out to Elizabeth to call Alexis and Sonny.

It had been a long time since he was as scared as he was. Seeing Kristina like that, almost completely unaware of who and where she was. He never wanted to feel that way again.

Scratching the back of his head, Johnny watched as Elizabeth handed her brother a printout, hearing her say it was from the lab. Slowly standing up, he moved closer to them, wanting to know what Kristina was given, and if it was as bad as he thought it might be. He knew damn well she wasn't taking a vitamin or a herbal supplement, and while he knew who gave it to her, he wanted to know what it was and why. Words life unapproved, still in research, dangerous met his ears, and the fear and panic he was feeling was soon joined by feelings of unexplainable anger and rage.

Once Steven was back with Kristina, Johnny stepped toward Elizabeth, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so.", she said, looking at him, "She's in the best hands right now, and you got her here in time, before she got any worse. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't."

He didn't want to think about, the images of her still flashing in his mind, the way she wobbled into his apartment before falling back into his arms. The idea of someone hurting her again made him mad, and knowing who had done it, made him furious. He nodded his head, "Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Sure.", she said, going into the room Kristina was in, with another printout from the lab.

Alone in the waiting room, he closed his eyes, sending up a silent prayer to whoever was listening. He opened them to find Robin and Patrick approaching, both of them talking about a chart Robin was holding in her hands. It was then he realized that in some way, he was responsible for what happened to Kristina, and it was time for him to make it right.

+

From where he was sitting, Johnny watched as Steven talked to Alexis and Sonny, the troubled look on their faces evident as they learned their daughter had taken something that no one, not even Steven knew much about. He might not be Sonny's biggest fan, but he genuinely liked Kristina, and didn't want to see her hurt by anything or anyone. He waited until Elizabeth had taken Alexis and Sonny to see Kristina before approaching Steven, "How's Kristina?"

"She's doing better.", Steven said, looking up from her chart, where he was writing his notes, "We'll be keeping her overnight, monitoring her vitals as a precaution."

"Yeah.", Johnny nodded his head, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "Look, I know you're busy, but I need to talk to you about something. It concerns Robin and Patrick."

Steven sighed, "If this is about Lisa again..."  
"It is, in a way.", Johnny sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "And I know you're busy, but you'll want to hear this, and so will Robin and Patrick."

Steven studied the man in front of him, before nodding his head, "All right. Just let me finish this, and then we'll talk."

"Okay.", Johnny agreed, "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

And he wasn't, not until he saw that Kristina with his own eyes, to make sure that she was going to be all right for himself, and to apologize for his involvement in her getting drugged.

+

Lisa Niles was feeling like she was on top of the world, practically skipping down the hall toward the nurses station. She had a job she loved, she had an apartment she liked, and she had a fuck buddy who was very good at what he did. In her mind, everything could be so much better if she could just get Patrick away from Robin. She was so sure that in the end it would be worth it, they would be together and Robin would be nothing but a passing memory in both their minds. Turning the corner, she came to a halt, when she saw Johnny standing at there, with Steven, Robin and Patrick. She wasn't able to hold back the sneer when she saw Robin, the self-righteous bitch who thought the world revolved around her. Pulling the sneer back, she approached them, "What lies are you telling them about me now, Robin? Did I hit your car in the parking deck?"

"Actually, I was just telling them something I thought they should know.", Johnny spoke up, making Lisa frown as she wondered why he was looking at her like he was.

"And what might that be?", she asked, curious about what was going on.

Steven cleared his throat, as he pressed the button on the cell phone he was holding, one that looks just like Johnny's. After a moment, her voice began to play over the speaker, as she told Johnny about the syringe, how she was going to put it into Robin's IV to put her out of the world and out of Patrick's life. How everyone would be so much better off without Robin, that the world would be a better place with her in it. That she was able to destroy the syringe while Robin and Patrick were fighting to save Jake Spencer's life, that without it, Robin wouldn't be able to prove anything. She was free and clear, because there wasn't any evidence to prove otherwise.

She swallowed, taking a step back, "I don't know who that is, but it's obviously not me. I don't know who gave that to you, but they're lying."

The recording went on, with Lisa spouting off about how Terrell was going to seduce Robin away from Patrick, leaving him available for Lisa to get back. That everything was going to work out, followed by Johnny telling her to just back off, that she didn't need Patrick.

"Why are you doing this?", Lisa asked, "You said you wanted to help me, that you'd keep them from finding out. You hid the syringe for me, so that I wouldn't get caught. You promised me they wouldn't find out!"

Johnny glared at her, "That was before I found out what you did to Kristina."

"I didn't do anything to Kristina.", Lisa lied through her teeth, trying to find her footing. She wasn't about let all her hard work go down the drain, that was _not_ going to happen.

"I don't know where she got it, but she didn't get it from me.", the lie coming out easily, she wasn't about to let some stupid teenager be her downfall.

"It had your writing on it!", Johnny growled at her, "It had your writing on it, and you're the only one that had access to it, according to what Steven found out. I don't know why, but you drugged her, you've been drugging her for God knows how long. If she didn't come to my apartment today..."

He wasn't able to say it, the anger coming off him in waves, knowing that Kristina might have died because of her, because he hadn't put a stop to things when he should have. He was going to make it up to her, for failing Kristina like all those before him. Johnny was brought out of his thoughts as Lucky Spencer approached them, ready to arrest Lisa.

"You can't do this! I did nothing wrong!", Lisa screamed as Lucky handcuffed her, as she glared at Robin, "This is all your fault! You just couldn't handle the fact that Patrick wanted me, that he wanted to be with me...you did this! Let go of me! I'm going to sue...I'll sue all of you!

Lucky lead her away, telling her the rights she had and didn't have.

Once she was gone, Robin looked at Johnny, "Thank you, for finally coming forward and telling the truth."

"I should have said something sooner.", he admitted, "If I did, then maybe Kristina wouldn't be here now."

"She'll be okay.", Patrick said, still surprised about what had happened to her, though he didn't really know why he was, "And Robin's right, thank you."

Before he could say anything else, the door to Kristina's room opened and Alexis, followed by Sonny stepped out, "Johnny?"

"Yeah.", he turned around to face them, seeing the worry still gracing their faces.

"Kristina's asking for you.", Alexis said, as Robin moved to Sonny's side, gesturing for him to come with her. If he had to guess, Johnny thought that she might be taking him to tell him that it was Lisa who had drugged Kristina, and in that moment, he was glad that he wasn't going to be there for that.

+

"I just gave her a shot to help her relax and go to sleep.", Elizabeth told him in hushed tones as he stood outside Kristina's room, "It's going to make her tired, so don't worry if she falls asleep on you while you're in there, okay?"

He nodded his head, as opened the door to her room, sighing when he saw her, lying awake and looking at him. Oxygen was being supplied through the nasal canula that went across her face, an IV dripping down the tube into her hand. He moved toward the empty chair, dropping down into it, watching her as he sat down, "Krissy."

"Mom told me what happened.", she whispered, her voice hoarse from having her stomach pumped, "Lisa drugged me."

"Yeah.", he nodded his head, "Yeah, she did."

"Why?', she asked, tears coming to her eyes, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know.", he answered her with total honestly, because he truly didn't know what was going through Lisa's mind. Whatever made her decide that drugging Kristina would be a good thing was beyond him.

Kristina sniffled, "I thought she was my friend, she was so nice to me...", tears dropping down onto her pale cheeks, "I should have known that it was lie. No ones ever that nice without having a reason. I thought she liked me."

"Don't cry, baby.", he murmured, wiping the tears off her cheeks with a thumb, brushing it gently across her soft skin, "Don't cry."

"You saved me.", she reveled in the attention he was giving her, ever touch of his thumb, the way he touched her being filed away in her memory.

He started to deny it, only to receive a weak glare from her in response, "Okay, okay, you win that one."

"Thank you.", she sighed, blinking her eyes, "I'm so sleepy."

"I better go and let you get some sleep.", he said, not making any motion to leave. He just wasn't quite ready to leave her yet, even though he knew she was going to be all right.

"Johnny?", her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her say his name.

He looked at her as she snuggled down in the covers, "Yeah?"

"I meant it. When you asked me to stay with you? I mean it.", she murmured, as the medicine Elizabeth gave just before he came in taking effect. He moved to stand up, when she spoke again, "Johnny? Will you stay with me? Until I go to sleep?"

Even if he wanted to, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to leave her, he took her small hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the area where they had inserted her IV, "Always, baby, always."


End file.
